Lakeside
by Galura no Baka Lucky22
Summary: Di tepi danau ini, Sakura bisa memandangnya. Bisa mengamatinya. Dia yang duduk di tepi danau yang indah./Abal & Gaje/ DLDR


**Disclimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Masih sama dengan author lainnya.**

**A/N : Ini fict saya buat Maret kemarin, tadinya buat NS day. Tapi berhubung saat itu hanya 1/4-nya (Karena sibuk ngurusi UN) jadi baru selese kemarin-kemarin. Oh iya, Ini fic saya publish untuk mengobati sakit hati Reader yang sudah baca fict 'Lost'-nya saya, Gomen, ne?. (Ini juga dipaksa sama Hikari-chan biar publish fict yang nggak nyesek. *Melototin Hikari*)**

**Semoga kejebur (?). Kebentur maksudnya. eh, menghibur. Iya, semoga menghibur, maksudnya. Hehe ^^**

**Happy reading, minna.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

**...**

Lagi, Sakura dapat melihat surai itu berkibar terhempas angin. Bergulir melambai, saling bersalam dengan helai pirang lainnya. Wajah sang pemilik surai terlihat tenang mengamati danau di hadapannya. Duduk sembari tangan tegak di belakang tubuhnya sebagai tumpuan. Rahang kokoh sang pemuda terlihat sempurna membingkai wajah tan itu. Dan lagi, ditambah dengan mata saphire cerah menambah daya eksentrik dari sang pemuda. Sakura sendiri terlalu sering melihat sang pemuda, namun tiada rasa bosan memandang tampang itu. Selalu membuatnya terpesona walau hanya dapat memandang setengah jam sehari. Namun dirinya cukup puas. Setidaknya, ia tak akan meradang hanya karena tidak berjumpa dengannya-memandang. Pernah dirinya tak bisa tidur malam hari hanya karena tak melihat sang pemuda. Bagai memiliki efek candu yang melampaui dosis. Kheh, ia terlalu puitis. Nyatanya memang seperti itu. Ia seorang pecandu. Pecandu '_Menatap pemuda pirang yang selalu melamun di danau._'

Bulir emeraldnya menatap langit yang mulai menyayu menandakan petang telah tiba. Ia mendesah lelah. Membenahi keranjang buah yang ia bawa, lantas berdiri dengan sesekali memandang direksi yang sama.

"Sampai bertemu lagi besok." gumam Sakura, menepuk bagian belakang baju zaman **pertengahan Eropa**-nya sebelum kaki jenjangnya melangkah pergi.

...

"Haah~..." Sakura membantingkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Menatap langit-langit kamar dengan emeraldnya yang menerawang. Pikirannya masih tertinggal di tepi danau tadi. Masih mengingat moment bersama antara dirinya dan sang pemuda ; _dengan jarak yang terpaut jauh antar masing-masing._

Sakura menggulingkan tubuhnya ke kanan. Menarik gulingnya dan memeluknya sebelum kembali berbalik menghadap langit-langit.

"Kapan aku bisa berkenalan dengannya, ya?" gumamnya lagi. Tangannya semakin erat memeluk guling satu-satunya yang merupakan guling kesayangannya.

"Sakura, cepat kebawah! Makan malam sudah siap." Sakura melirik ke arah pintu kayu kamarnya. Mendesah kembali. "Iya, aku segera ke sana." Ia banting gulingnya dan segera beranjak dari kasurnya untuk makan malam.

.

.

.

Ia singkapkan dedaunan yang menghalangi pandangannya. Matanya berkedip sebentar. Menajamkan pandangannya memandang direksi yang jauh disana.

Wajahnya berbinar senang karena hal yang di harapkannya terjadi. Di pandangannya, terlihat seorang laki-laki yang melempar-lemparkan batu ke tengah danau. Terus melempar sampai-sampai Sakura yang memerhatikannya tak berkedip. Sakura bisa memastikan bahwa sang pemuda berasal dari keluarga bangsawan. Terlihat dengan setelan bergaya eropa dengan rompi hitam membungkus kemeja putih bersih sang pemuda. Tak lupa celana hitam terpadu menjadi satu membungkus kaki semapai sang pemuda.

Terlalu asik berkelana dengan netranya, ia tak merasakan sesuatu yang menggelikan merayap di punggung kakinya. Terus merayap menancapkan kaki mungil itu hingga Sakura geli sendiri. Dan sukses membuat mata Sakura membulat kala menyaksikan apa yang merayap di punggung kakinya. Napasnya naik turun, matanya semakin membulat. Sebelum... Sebelum... Sebelum...

"Kyaaa~, serangga! Serangga! Menjauh dariku!"

Byuuur

Tubuh Sakura terjengkang ke samping yang membuatnya terjatuh ke tepi danau. Untungnya, tepi danau tersebut dangkal. Tapi tetap saja bajunya basah.

"Menjauh! Menjauh!" Kakinya terus menendang-nendang air danau dengan asal. Berharap sang ombak dapat menghempaskan binatang merayap berbuku itu.

"Apa masih ada?" tangannya meraba punggung kakinya memastikan. Ia belum merasa lega, ia periksa seluruh bajunya. Mulai dari rok panjangnya sampai kerah bajunya. Ia periksa dengan teliti, tak ingin ia menjadi mahluk lain akibat tergigit serangga tersebut yang sebenarnya itu hanya imajinasinya.

Menyadari sesuatu, mata Sakura terbelalak. Cepat ia alihkan pandangannya ke tepi danau di mana sang pemuda sempat berdiam di sana. Ia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Nyatanya, yang ia lihat hanya direksi kosong yang ada. Tanpa pirang, tanpa Saphire.

"Kemana?" matanya celingukan sendiri. Mencari sang pemuda kalau-kalau ia pindah lokasi. Namun sial memang sial. Sudah jatuh, tertimpa durian. Sang pemuda mendadak telah hilang. Entah kemana ia tak tahu. Dan saat itu, dengan langkah gotai ia pulang kerumahnya, tak terasa matanya yang telah berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya ia gigit menahan sesuatu.

.

.

.

Hari ini, Sakura kembali ke tempat kesukaannya. Semak-semak rimbun tepat di tepi danau. Tidak seperti kemarin, ia membawa daun kelapa tua(?) dan korek api ;tak lupa ia jiga telah menabur garam di sekitarnya. Tentu saja ia melakukan itu untuk berjaga-jaga. Bukan tidak mungkin jika sekarang ia akan mendapat serangan serangga yang lebih banyak. Sakura bergidik membayangkan dirinya yang di kerubungi mahluk berbuku menjijikan itu.

Ia singkapkan beberapa dahan semak yang menghalangi pandangannya. Menilik kesana-kemari mencari objek incaran matanya. Namun sepertinya kesialan kemarin belum berakhir. Hari ini pun ia tak bisa menikmati keindahan ciptaan tuhan itu.

Apa mungkin si pirang sudah mengetahui prihal kegiatan nya, ya? Atau lebih parah lagi, si pirang mungkin tak akan datang lagi? Sakura menjerit keras dalam hatinya. Menggumamkan beberapa mantra pemanggil yang mungkin saja bisa membawa si pirang ke tempat itu.

Sakura menarik nafasnya kuat dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Mencoba berfikir positif. Mungkin saja si pirang sedikit telat karena membantu ibunya berbelanja? Atau juga sedang rapat keluarga besar? Atau juga saat ingin pergi ke tepi danau, ia dicegat ular naga raksasa yang menyemburkan api dari mulutnya, jadi si pirang bertarung terlebih dahulu dengan naga itu. Ya pasti begitu. Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. Mungkin menunggunya adalah keputusan yang baik.

Namun tiga puluh menit kemudian, lengkungan itu berbalik arah menjadi melengkung ke bawah. Bahkan pipi cubby-nya bertambah gemuk akibat udara berlebih di mulutnya.

Ini sudah batasnya, tiga puluh menit telah terlewat begitu saja. Dan hingga kini, si pirang tak menampakan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

Oh bagus, sepertinya jadwal Sakura malam ini berubah. Ia akan menangis sepuasnya di kamar sampai pagi menjelang. Ia akan lakukan itu.

Sakura hembuskan nafasnya. Mulai mengemasi barangnya dan berbalik. Naas, ia kini harus terjengkang ke belakang setelah berbalik. Hampir ia menyerahkan _first kiss-_nya pada sosok di hadapannya. Matanya melotot tak percaya, mulutnya menganga.

"Seorang manusia di tempat seperti ini? Kau sedang apa, Manusia?"

Sakura kelabakan, membereskan kembali perlengkapannya yang berserakan akibat tak sengaja ia lempar. Wajahnya memerah.

"A-aku mencari kayu bakar." ujarnya gagap. Si pirang hanya mengerjapkan matanya. Ia tak melihat ada kayu bakar yang dibawa manusia di hadapannya.

"Aku baru tahu, Manusia menggunakan apel untuk dibakar." ujar Si pirang. Mengambil apel yang tergeletak di kakinya dan memasukannya ke keranjang Sakura. Sakura kaget melihat sang pemuda malah membantunya. Tak tahukah kalau saat ini jantungnya tengah menggila, pikir Sakura.

"Ten-tu S-saja apel ini untuk dimakan. Bukan untuk di bakar." Sakura menambah kecepatan membawa buah apelnya, yang setelahnya malah membuat semua terjatuh kembali. Sakura menjerit kecil.

"Dan kayu bakar yang kau katakan tadi? Dimana itu?" tangan Sakura berhenti memunguti apelnya. Matanya membola. Bodohnya ia.

"H-Haa~... A-a-aku sudah mengantarkannya ke r-rumah."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau kembali lagi ke sini?"

Dan Sakura kehilangan kata-katanya. Entah ia harus beranggapan pemuda di hadapannya sebagai sosok menjengkelkan atau memuji kepandaiannya. Ia mati kutu.

"Mengambil apel?" tangan Sakura mengangkat sebuah apel dengan bergetar, senyum gerogi tertempel di wajahnya. Bisa di lihatinya sang pemuda mengangguk sembari memasukan kembali apel yang sempat Sakura jatuhkan.

"Jadi..."

Sakura menatap si pirang dengan waswas. Hatinya tak karuan, sungguh ia tak tahu alasan apa lagi untuknya berkilah.

"... Kau ke sini mengambil kayu bakar, membawanya kembali ke rumahmu dan kembali kemari untuk mencari buah apel." Sakura mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Kenapa kau tak melakukannya bersamaan? Itu takan menyita waktu."

Binggo, Sakura tak bisa berkutik sekarang. Wajahnya kini merah padam menahan malu. Ia ingin meloncat ke danau sekarang juga. Ah~, kami-sama.

"C-cukup. Jangan bahas itu lagi." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke direksi lain. Menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan punggung tangan kanan sedang tangan lain mengipasi wajahnya.

"L-lagian, kenapa kau datang terlambat?" gumam Sakura. Sang pemuda berkedip.

"Kau menungguku?" Asap mulai mengepul dari kepala Sakura. Bibirnya terus merutuk ketidak berdayaan otaknya di hadapan sang pemuda. Tangannya kirinya bringas mengipasi wajah.

"T-tidak. Kau hanya s-salah paham. Haah~, kenapa di sini panas sekali, ya? Haha." Ujar Sakura salah tingkah.

Si pirang melipat tangannya di depan dada. Kakinya bersila di atas tanah.

"Terlambat, ya? Hmm~, Ketika aku akan pergi ke sini, ibu memintaku membelikan beberapa barang di pasar. Dan sesudahnya, mendadak ayah memintaku mengikuti rapat keluarga bangsawan yang membuat aku harus terlambat datang ke sini. Setelah rapat selesai, baru aku bisa pergi ke danau, namun di tengah perjalanan seekor naga yang mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya menghadang jalanku, jadi dengan terpaksa aku harus melawannya. Dan baru sampai ke sini setengah jam lalu." ujar Sang pemuda. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

Sakura menganga, merasa pernah mendengar cerita seperti ini. Tapi dimana ya? Kapan?

Dan yang membuat ia semakin menganga dengan tubuh membeku. '_setengah jam yang lalu?'_ itu tepat ketika ia memulai ritual anehnya. Si pirang bilang dia sampai tiga puluh menit yang lalu? Yang berarti...

"Kyaaa, aku harus pulang." Sakura berdiri dengan cepat, memberesi semua bawaannya dan berlari tanpa kata lain. meninggalkan sang pemuda yang terbengong-bengong.

Sang pemuda menggaruk belakang kepalanya, mata saphirenya menatap lurus tubuh Sakura yang semakin menjauh.

"Apa semua manusia semanis dan semenarik dia?..." ia mulai berdiri.

"Hmm? O ya, aku lupa tidak berkenalan dengannya." gumam si pirang. Memasukan tangannya ke saku celana. Ia menghela nafas.

"Mungkin besok." tubuhnya perlahan terhembuskan angin dan berubah menjadi asap hitam yang perlahan hilang di bawa angin.

**"Kapan-kapan, aku akan bawa dia ke istana-ku. Aku tidak pernah punya peliharaan."**

***End***

**Ini gaje, kan? Iyalah. Saya memang orangnya gaje(sangat), ya sudah, mohon reviewnya, minna. Saya akan sangat senang membacanya. ^^**

**P.S: Yang masih bingung Naruto itu apa, terka-terka sendiri ya!? Khihi. Anggap Sakuranya gak sadar selama tadi, Naruto memanggilnya 'Manusia' terus.**


End file.
